This invention relates to a sliver guiding assembly for guiding simultaneously running slivers and sensing the sliver thickness in a drawing frame, for example, a regulated drawing frame. The assembly which is arranged at the inlet of the drawing frame includes a sliver guiding device having at least two oppositely located converging walls which bring together the simultaneously introduced slivers to form a sliver assembly in which the individual slivers are in a lateral contact with one another and lie in a single plane. The sliver guiding assembly further has a withdrawing roller pair which is situated downstream of the sliver guiding device and through which the sliver assembly passes and thereafter the individual slivers assume a divergent orientation. The sliver guiding device is associated with a biased, movable sensor element which cooperates with an operationally stationary countersurface and defines therewith a constriction for the sliver assembly. The sensor element changes its position as the thickness of the sliver assembly varies and the excursions of the sensor element are converted into control pulses.
In a known arrangement a sliver guiding device is provided which has two lateral components as well a lid component. The underside of the sliver guiding device is formed by a fiber processing arrangement. A change in the position of the lateral components of the sliver guiding device is made possible by adjustment via slots and setscrews. The lateral components are thus slidable for adjustment along the slots in a direction towards and away from one another. It is a disadvantage of this prior art arrangement that between the upper and lower edges of the lateral walls and the lid component or base component, fibers may be caught which may lead to operational disturbances. Furthermore, the angle which the lateral walls of the sliver guiding device form with one another always remains the same.